Jump Rope
by Akaiama
Summary: Bryan and Garland have some fun. With jump ropes, tennis balls, slinkies, and other toys! [GarBry, GRAPHIC LEMON, yaoi]


I told Kelirehenna I could do it. I told her I could write a lemon story between Bryan and Garland that involved a jump rope.

…And write it I did. –Smile-

* * *

Bryan strode in, proudly donning the Toys 'R Us bag. 

"What's that?" Garland muttered, cocking an eyebrow and continuing his workout.

"Toys."

"I thought we agreed to get toys from the sex shop _downtown._" The older male growled. "I didn't mean it when I agreed to putting a slinky around my dick."

Jaded eyes glanced up. "I did." He sounded rather hurt at Garland's refusal to participate in his games.

Garland sighed, moving over to the weights and taking two into his hands, lifting periodically. "Well, you'll just have to take them ba-"

Bryan wrapped a jump rope around him, pulling it back around so that they were entangled. Their gazes met, one giggling and happy and excited, (Both sexually and innocently, mind you.) and the other just wanting to get back to his work out.

"Pleeeeeaase." Bryan whined. Garland grumbled a curse word and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mmm." The younger boy smirked, wriggling. "You've always been a nice kisser."

"If you're happy then I'm happy." Garland snorted. "Now. May I go back to my weights?"

"If you had to give up the weights or me which would you give up?" Bryan picked the worst time to pipe up.

"The weights." Garland rolled his eyes and rested his head on Bryan's shoulder. The Russian smirked and tightened the jump rope, making their arousals brush each other in the most wonderful way.

Garland twitched, shuddering in delight as Bryan ran his tongue up and down his ear. "Bry…" He groaned. "Cut it out…" His hips gave a gentle move forward.

Suddenly, Bryan's hand was under Garland's waistband, under his boxers, caressing his manhood roughly. His tongue ran across his lips as his hand moved lower, running delicately over his older companion's base before pulling out completely, untying the jump rope, and trotting to the other side of the wall, sitting against it and giving his lover a special look. "Come and get me, then, big boy." He purred.

Garland was on top of him in a heartbeat, the exercise equipment around him becoming non-existent in a flash.

It wasn't enough that the husky scent of his submissive lover made Garland harder than a rock, but the simple fact that Bryan, in his seductive way, had gagged himself with a tennis ball and rolled onto his side for Garland's easier access sent him moaning in pleasure long before he was even inside him.

Bryan didn't even cringe as Garland penetrated him, their mouths meeting and caressing one another. The older man, suddenly realizing that he didn't like the position they were in, pulled himself out, growling nonsense in Bryan's ear about how hard he was going to fuck him as he flipped him over to stand on his hands and knees. He penetrated him again, relishing the feeling of the initial constriction around his cock. Bryan shifted, already panting. Garland left him no time to adjust, pounding into him without a second thought. The jade eyed boy threw his hips back with every thrust, yearning to have him deeper. Garland threw his head back, roaring in pleasure as he felt the slick spot deep within his lover stiffen as it was stroked. Bryan suddenly crawled forward, forcing Garland's dick out of him and chuckling at the half bewildered, half agitated look his lover was shooting him as he pulled out a slinky, letting his tongue run along the cool metal.

He crawled back over to him, taking his time so as to keep Garland hard. He didn't want a quickie. And something told him Garland didn't want one either. Bryan took care slipping the metallic toy around Garland's member, the purple tip that stood out from its recesses getting a gentle kiss, making it drip with pre cum. Suddenly, it was engulfed, Bryan's slick, wet mouth managing to slip through the holes in it. Garland growled at him to go faster. Bryan shut him up by kneading his lover's balls with a rather large marble. Garland hissed into his ear as he pulled his cock from Bryan's mouth, letting his seed soak Bryan, and still managing to get a hard on from the scene of his drenched lover.

Bryan wasn't ready to give up either.

He leaped to his feet, removing the slinky from Garland's re-swollen manhood, impaling himself on it as he clung to his lover, his 175 pounds all being suddenly supported by Garland's arms. They moved together, Garland's heated grunts and caresses soon becoming too much for the both of them. Bryan covered them both with hot seed, gasping as Garland continued, still ramming into his prostrate. They both reached their second climax at the same time, semen both dripping out of Bryan's stuffed entrance and dripping down their chests.

They collapsed, still entangled with one another.

* * *

Out of hot endings today. Sorry. 


End file.
